Blissfully Horrid
'''Blissfully Horrid '''is a 2013 2D-animated mystery film written and directed by EliNinja. The film is centered around two friends solving a big mystery around their town. The film was released on October 4th, 2013 in the United States and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on May 16th, 2014. Having recieved positive to mixed reviews from critics, the film suprisingly made $226.9 million, becoming a box office hit. Summary The film starts of with two adults named Moe (voiced by Billy West) and Jackie (voiced by Kira Buckland) playing chess in their boarding house, which consists of a hard-working workaholic named Dennis (voiced by John DiMaggio), a noisy and talkitive college drop-out name Lizzie (voiced by Grey DeLisle), a voice of reason type of person named Gary (voiced by Dan Green), and a good-natured and lazy male zombie named Frederick (voiced by Billy West). Jackie soon grows bored of playing chess and asks Moe if he wants to watch TV, which Moe agreed with. As the TV turns on, there is a man (voiced by EliNinja) on Channel 3 (which has distorted audio at the moment) saying "Help!---------Ghoul Fest!----------Seizures!-------Illumina-", with the channel being interupted by static. The two report the news of the strange broadcast to the boarders, and the boarders' responses are appearently hysterical with incomprehensible fear, with Dennis running around in circles, Lizzie breaking down and sobbing loudly and hysterically, Gary shouting random things in horror, and Frederick going back to the living room to watch more game shows. Moe and Jackie go out to find out what the problem is, and travel across the town in their 2012 Mercedes car. The two approach the park in their town and notice that their is appearently dead bodies with ghost costumes lying around, with some having foam in their mouths, and a pile of triangles on top of a body similar to the person who shouted things on Channel 3. The two investigate the scene at the moment, but found no clues at all. However, Jackie finds a giant eyeball flying around rapidly as the eyeball hit her head hard. Jackie suddenly bites the eyeball, causing it to explode blood and guts out of nowhere. Moe goes over to Jackie and finds a card with the location "163 Southern Ave." taped onto the card. The two go to the location by driving their Mercedes to the location using GPS. The two arrive at the location, and enter the house of the location. The house seems very empty and toned down, though in some places of the house, there are sights of strangley colored oozed. The two then notice an adolescent wheelchair girl (vocalized by Stephanie Nadolny) softly crying a river. The two slowly go over to the girl, and tap her shoulders for several minutes. The girl does not respond and continues to cry, and this time, her cries are even more loud, violent, ear-peircing, and horrific. Moe and Jackie discuss on what to do for the girl, but Moe decides to just tug her wheelchair several times. But somehow, the girl keeps on crying, even more violently than before. Moe then decides to turn her wheelchair around so he can "sock the crap out of her", but his hands go through her wheelchair, making him shiver. The girl then stops crying, and starts laughing silently, and as she laughs on, her laughs get more and more scary. She then stops laughing, and turns around to Moe, closing up to him by fastening her wheelchair at him. The girl then slowly lays her head on him and sings her melody. After her song, she gets up, with her legs crookedly derranged. The girl then looks from him to Jackie, and back to him and claims she's going to kill them. The girl then laughs crazily, and Moe picks up Jackie and runs away, with the girl chasing them while running crookedly. As the girl finally catches up with them, she nearly pounces on the two, but the two jump to an entrance of a living room in the house, and it appears that there is a man reading a book in the room the two appear in. The man tells the two his name, Jeremy, and wants to know what they're looking for. The two say there is a mystery to the house, and the man refuses to believe it. Jackie then shows him the address of his house that they had got from the Ghoul Fest disaster that happened moments ago. The man grins and states that the two have came to "the right address, wrong hellhole". The man soon grows huge dragon wings from his back and turns into a horrid mutant beast. Moe and Jackie attempt to run away but fail as the beast already has them in their grasp. As the man breaks out of the house, Now and Jackie finally escape by falling to the ground from his clutches, and end up in Lizzie's car. She drives away from the monster in horror as it chases her and the two. She then drives the two to the basement of the boarding house. Everything is safe and sound for at least 5 minutes, so they go back upstairs, only for the monster to collapse from the roof and eat every boarder there. The monster then goes for the viewers of the movie, ending it on an unanswered cliffhanger for eternity. Gallery Moe and Jackie - The Mystery Friends!.jpg|The 2 main characters of the film. MAJORIGINAL.jpg|Moe and Jackie in their original designs. These designs were only used during development of the film, but were rejected for unknown reasons. Category:Movies Category:EliNinja